


Love While You Can

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: It was supposed to be her wedding day but then Regina never does seem to get her happy ending





	Love While You Can

**Author's Note:**

> We’ve been blessed with Sean and Lana content this weekend. So what do I do I write an angsty fic. Yeah I’m going to hell. 
> 
> Unbeta’d so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I don’t own Once Upon a Time.

It was her wedding day. Like most young girls she’d dreamed of this moment since she was a little girl. The billowing dress, the fairly lights, surrounded by her closest friends and family. An intimate extravaganza. Dreams turned into nightmares when she was 18 years old and betrothed to Leopold, days after losing Daniel. 

The rest they say is history. A history of a reign of terror, casting curses, creating an entire town. Adopting a son, Henry. She had never expected to find love again, was never sure if she wanted to before Henry. Henry had been a blessing- had helped her heart burst, he was everything and she knew she would do anything for him. 

If Henry had opened her heart to love, Robin had allowed it to blossom. 

Now she was here. The billowing dress replaced with a more slimlined affair- a late night confession that Robin loved the way her business dresses accentuated her figure. Regina laughed before whispering seductively- if you like me in the dress, imagine me with nothing on. Tease was Robin’s breathy reply. She never could wear that dress the same again. 

Standing at the altar it was impossible not to reflect on their ‘journey’. Good lord she really had spent too long around Snow. 

It had been far from easy what with multiple curses, flying monkeys, a not so dead wife that happened to be her sister- oh and she was pregnant (the less said about that the better, but they both agreed after long, difficult conversations and agreeing not to kill Zelena, Peanut was the most adorable child in the world- sorry Roland and Henry). 

There had been incredible moments too. They were each others second chance. She remembers his smirk back in the Enchanted forest, he’d offered his hand. She’d refused because well she was a Queen and a Queen did not fall for a thief- not even a little bit. It was a lost cause and secretly they both knew it. 

He’d proposed 3 months ago. 

Regina, you’ve had many titles- Queen, Evil Queen, Madam Mayor, Regina, Mom, but to me you are my love. I didn’t think I could love again after Marian. I didn’t think I believed in fate or fairy dust. I do know that you and me, we’re meant to be. 2 years ago, in this very spot you gave me your heart to protect, you said you can’t steal something that’s been given to you. I love you, I loved you yesterday. I love you today and I will love you for the rest of your tomorrows. Will you marry me? 

Regina, was for probably the first time in her life, speechless, simply nodding and offering her hand. 

She was going to marry Robin. She was going to get her happy ending. 

Robin is one of the most handsome, resourceful, kind people she has ever known. She’s bold, tenacious and stunning. They’ve protected and raised their family separately. Apart they are strong. Together they are invincible. 

 

They were invincible. 

Today was supposed to be their wedding day. Instead it is his funeral. 

She stands at the edge of the camp, the only sounds the whistling of the trees and the sobs of the congregation. 

She admires the flower arrangements (various shades of sweet peas). She tucks her hair behind her ear (God what she would do to have Robin do that one time). His awful green scarf acts as a shawl, it’s not particularly cold but it smells like him and somehow it makes him seem like he’s here, with her. The necklace he gave her in Camelot adorns her neck, Only You was going to be their first Dance song, now it’s the soundtrack to his funeral procession. 

The first bar plays, and she turns, still hoping this is still some kind of horrendous anxiety dream or nightmare. That hope is shattered when she sees Roland and Henry holding hands in front of the coffin. Nothing prepares you for it. She reaches over to Peanut, who is now fussing and rocks her, she has Robin’s eyes and dimples. She hates this. Hates that somehow they’ve ended up here, but she has them, and she will, they will learn to live without. 

The coffin is placed down just in front of her. 

Archie says a few words, and she’s sure they are words of comfort but Regina doesn’t hear them.

It’s not until Henry offers Regina a nudge that she realises it’s her turn to speak. 

She looks up to the sky, whether it’s to take a moment, or to look for him somewhere in the heavens she doesn’t know.   
I tried to write a eulogy, but to sum up someone’s life is impossible so I hope you don’t mind but I am going to take this opportunity to read my vows, 

Robin, because of you, I laugh longer, I smile more. I dared to dream. I don’t believe in miracles, but I thank whatever miracle brought me you. Neither of us are perfect, but we were perfect each other. You are and will forever be the love of my life, and my soulmate. So my love, our life together is over, but I will make you one last vow, to start over and over somehow. 

Henry and Roland hug her and in that moment it is exactly what she needs. 

Henry takes a deep breath. 

I believe in fairytales. I do. I don’t believe in happy endings. Robin, Dad, this was not how it was supposed to end. You were supposed to embarrass me on the dance floor. You were supposed to act all stern over my girlfriends, while secretly just being sad I was growing up (don’t worry though I think Mom’s got that covered). There are so many things I could say but I guess it can be summed up in two words. Thank you. Thank you for showing my mom the incredible person I always know she was. Thank you for sharing your heart with hers. Thank you for welcoming me into your family. Thank you for being my dad. You have always been the number 1 man in my life. 

The tears are flowing freely now and Regina offers Henry what she hopes looks vaguely like a smile. 

Roland lets go of her hand and untucks himself from her side, he pulls out a feather, one that Regina knows was part of his bow. 

“Papa I know you’re gone, but you will never be forgotten, I know you’ll be watching as I grow, from the star that glows. Oh and say hello to Mary Poppins for me. Please Papa.”

Regina, and half of the people there are confused. Henry smiles and goes to hug Roland “That’s right Ro, Papa’s just in the place where the lost things go”.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Really sorry. This was sad, and then I remembered the 6 funerals I’ve been to in the last 18 months and it got sadder.   
> Comments are welcome. Feel free to yell.


End file.
